Scavenger Hunt
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Girls VS Guys, losing team buys the winners dessert.


**So I got a request (Yay~) over on tumblr for a Gruvia/Lories double date, here's what happened.**

**I own nothing.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

"I still can't believe you did that…"

"Let it go, man. It happened over seven years ago."

"You still ditched me at the S-Class exam!" Exclaimed Fairy Tail's resident Ice-Make wizard.

Loke adjusted his glasses as he smirked at Gray, "Well _excuse me_ for saving your ass from Capricorn."

Gray huffed as he crossed his arms, "Yeah well…still ditched me…"

"And I promise during the next S-class exam to be your partners again. Now can we get back to our objective?" The Lion spirit smirked.

"Fine…." Gray sighed, adjusting the bag on his shoulder, "What's next on the list?"

"A pair of neon purple, rainbow leopard spot knee-high socks?" Loke answered, reading off the list in his hand.

"Where the hell are we supposed to find those?!"

"Wherever we can. If we don't we have to treat the girls to desert."

"I know what the deal was… How'd this turn into guys against girls anyway? I thought it was supposed to be couple against couple?" Gray asked, looking at the list himself before glancing at the shops around them.

"I believe it was your girlfriend that suggested it."

That's right, Juvia had decided that the for their double date with the Lion and Ram spirits they should do a scavenger hunt, losing team buying the others desert, and while it was suppose to be Couple VS Couple the Water Mage suggested it be Guys VS Girls instead. Gray had been out-voted for keeping it the original way.

"Plus, as I've said before," Loke continued, "I think Juvia could be a good influence on Aries."

Gray nodded, "Yeah…. Anyway, come on, let's see if we can find those socks in here."

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Aries giggled as she and Juvia walked around Magnolia, a pair of sunglasses perched on her head and their basket of items in her arms. The blue-haired woman was a fountain of happiness and the usually shy ram couldn't help but feel relaxed in her presence. The two has just exited a little shop, while not having anything they were looking for, had had fun in as Juvia had suggested dressing up and posing in front of the mirror.

"What's next on the list?" The pinked haired spirit asked, looking over at her new friend.

Juvia hummed as she looked at the list, "Let's see…'A silver tiara with pink fluff,' Oh! Juvia knows where to find that! Just over there!"

Another round of giggles escaped Aries as Juvia hooked their arms together and skipped toward the little costume shop. She was only a little surprised they were having such ease finding the needed items, most had even been at Juvia and Gray's apartment, but she would have thought their boys would have made some a little more difficult to find.

"You think Gray would have chosen less obvious items to find, hmm?" Juvia asked as they entered the shop, going right to the display of tiara's that held multitude's of what they were looking for. "He knows Juvia likes a challenge!"

"I suspect Leo might have had something to do with it too," Aries said with a smile, "He's like that."

Juvia giggled, "Just makes it easier for us to win then~ Still, Gray-sama knows better!"

Once purchasing their item, the two exited looking at their remaining items to find.

"Let's see…Only a few more to go~! Come, Aries! Let us win so out beloveds will have to get us dessert!" Cheered Juvia.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Soon enough both teams had found everything, well almost everything in the guys case, and were slowing making their way to the finish line, the sweet shop. Gray was checking though their bag, double checking everything and sighing slightly, "We can only hope the girls missed more items then we did…"

"So what if we lose? This was meant to be a fun way to spend with our girls. Unless…You and Juvia bet something else?" Loke smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, man!" Gray yelled, blushing lightly.

Before anymore could be said both men heard a gasp and a 'Run! Run!' followed by an 'Eep!' and turned their heads to see the girls making a break for the finish line.

Gray narrowed his eyes, "Oh I don't think so! Come on, Loke!"

"We're being followed!" Aries laughed, glancing behind her as they weaved between other people.

"Not for long!" The blue-haired mage then turned and aimed a palm at the shirtless man, "Water Cane!"

Gray stopped and sputtered as he was shot by the water attack, leaving only Loke to chase the girls for a moment. Aries herself turned and took aim, "Wool Shot!" Said attack hit its target and had the desired effect of slowing the Zodiac leader down.

"Sorry!" Aries called as Juvia dragged her along to the finish line.

"Yay! We win!" Cried Juvia as they stopped at brightly colored door to the shop, waving the basket of items in the air.

Aries giggled along as the men caught up, Gray still shaking water off.

"That doesn't mean anything. You had to get all the items too."

"And we did!" Juvia said as Aries proudly held up the marked off list, "What of Gray-Dear and Loke? Hmm?"

Loke chuckled as he made his way closer to Aries before pulling her into a hug, nose briefly nuzzling her head, "We lost."

Gray groaned, "Didn't have to tell them right off…."

Juvia gasped, "Gray didn't find everything?! Juvia thought surely he wouldn't have a problem with some of the items she choose."

"Yeah..well…we couldn't find those stupid socks on our list…"

Juvia blinked her blue eyes at Gray, "Gray-sama….Juvia has a pair of those at home. She was even nice enough to lay them out for you once she and Aries were done searching there. …Did Gray not look at home for items?"

The two Celestial Spirits couldn't help but laugh at the Ice Mage's dumbstruck expression.

"Looks like we own these two ladies dessert, Gray." Loke said, lifting Aries' head up and placing a kiss on her nose, causing a small giggle to escape her.

"Yeah…" Gray then wrapped an arm around Juvia and brought her close, kissing her forehead, "Congrats Juvia."

"Thank you, Gray-Dear~!" Juvia then clasped her hands together, "Juvia thinks we should do this again sometime!"

"The double date or the scavenger hunt?" Gray asked playfully.

Juvia thought for a moment, "Both really. As long as Gray gives harder to find items!"

He chuckled, "Fair enough. You up for this again sometime, Loke?"

"Aries?" The lion asked, glancing down at her in his arms.

She nodded, "That would be fun."

Juvia smiled widely, "Now then, Gray-Dear and Loke owe us some desserts!"

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Gray turned pouty in this a few times. XD Hope you all enjoyed! Juvia/Aries BROTP!**


End file.
